Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.55 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -1$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.55 \times -1 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.55 \times -1 \times 0.5 = 0.275 $